


Should've Known

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Things get messy backstage and Dean lends you an Ambrose Asylum shirt because you got caught in the crossfire. Seth sees and freaks out and gets outrageously jealous.





	Should've Known

Honestly, I should’ve known something like this would happen. The boys backstage can get rowdy and there’s nothing that can stop them when they get in one of those moods. Food flies around a lot more than I think anyone would expect, and cakes are generally the first to be catapulted through the air. After two and a half years of working with the WWE, you would think I would have realized wearing a white blouse was not a good idea. Apparently, I haven’t.

“Look out!” I heard Sami yell from across catering. I turned absentmindedly, checking my phone, when a full sheet cake hit me in the chest.

“Oh shit,” Dean snickered from near Sami. “I honestly meant to hit Kevin behind you.”

I didn’t even look to my right to see Kevin nonchalantly munching on some potato chips, shoulders lightly shaking in laughter. All I cared about was my previously white blouse that was now splattered with multiple colors of icing.

“Dean,” I whined, stomping my foot lightly and finally looking up at him. “Why must you always be the instigator with this shit?”

Dean smirked and put his hands up in surrender. “Listen, I can’t be helped when I’m provoked.”

“And what did this Canadian murder bear do to you?” I narrowed my eyes in a playful glare.

“Hey!” Kevin interjected while Sami burst into laughter. This did nothing to help with Kevin’s sudden mood, as he growled before stomping off.

“I just like pissing him off, honestly,” Dean admitted, still laughing.

“Well that’s all well and good but I don’t have anything else to wear with me. All my other stuff is in my hotel room,” I explained, sparing another glance down at my ruined blouse. Luckily, I had finished with all my interviews for the night and was just killing time until the show was over so I could leave with Seth for the hotel.

“I’m sorry. Look, I have an extra shirt you can borrow. I guess it’s the least I can do, considering.” Dean gestured weakly to my shirt. I sighed and he walked off down the hall to his dressing room.

“On the bright side, that shirt is much less bland now,” Sami offered.

“Bland?!” I narrowed my eyes at him and his smile promptly fell. He chuckled nervously before quickly walking away, his awkwardness getting the better of him. By the time he disappeared from my vision, Dean had returned, a shirt in tow.

“It’s gonna be too big, but it’s all I got,” he tossed it at me and I caught it one handed, looking at it. It was one of his Ambrose Asylum shirts.

“Thanks, really. And what was really behind the throwing of the cake?” I asked, genuinely curious.

“Did you not see the way Kevin stomped off from here? That shit is hilarious. Granted, it didn’t happen by my doing, but it did happen nonetheless. Completely worth it,” Dean laughed, sitting down and kicking his feet up on the table before him. He averted his attention to the monitor to his left, focusing on the match it showed; one between Seth and Roman. It looked to be almost done, so I left to get changed so Seth and I could leave after he finished up out there.

===========================

“Congratulations, Seth!” I grabbed his arm as he entered the backstage area. He had won his match with Roman, continuing the feud the two had going on for a while now.

“Thanks, babe,” he replied, turning to me with a smile on his face. When he finally took in my outfit, his face fell. “What is that?” he asked, gesturing towards the shirt I had tucked into my red skirt.

“Oh, this? Dean was messing around and I somehow got in the middle of it and my blouse got ruined so he lent this to me,” I explained easily, shrugging. “It happens.”

“So you just thought wearing one of his shirts would be an acceptable course of action?” Seth growled before stalking off, leaving me to run to catch up with him.

“Yes, I thought it was an ‘acceptable course of action.’ My shirt was ruined and he offered to help me. I understand you don’t like him, but he was just trying to help me out.” By the time I finished my explanation, Seth and I had reached his dressing room.

Seth opened the door, letting me in before he slammed the door closed and shoved me harshly up against it.

“No, you’re right. I don’t like him. And seeing you in one of his shirts,” he growled, his breath hot against my neck.

“Is someone jealous?” I teased, my breath hitching as I finished the sentence and Seth’s teeth grazed right underneath my jaw.

“Jealous? No, I just want him to leave what’s mine alone.” Seth continued nipping along my neck and jawline, leaving me to throw my head back against the door. “If it’s anyone’s shirt you should be wearing, it’s mine.” He punctuated his statement with a particularly rough bite to the juncture of my neck and shoulder before stepping back.

“Well if you don’t like it, why don’t you take it off?” I challenged, meeting his eyes. They flashed near black at my words and he lunged for me again, nearly ripping the shirt from my body.

I groaned as his hands went straight for my breasts, grabbing and kneading them roughly after shoving the cups of my bra down. He leaned down and took one nipple in his mouth, sucking and laving at it while he rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger.

“Fuck, Seth,” I moaned, wrapping my fingers in his long hair. Seth bit at the nipple he had in his mouth bluntly before letting go and moving his hands down my body to rest at my hips.

I was panting hard against the door, acutely aware of the wetness pooling between my legs. His mouth met mine in a bruising kiss, claiming me completely. One of his hands trailed down from my hips to my thigh and under my skirt, traveling up until his fingers met the damp fabric of my panties. He pushed them to the side and let two fingers trail up from my slit to my clit, obviously reveling in the wetness he felt.

“Shit,”Seth whispered, removing his lips from mine and resting his forehead on mine, looking down at his hand hidden under my skirt. I was moaning, lightly bucking my hips up toward his hand.

“Seth, please,” I groaned as his hand made another pass on my pussy, putting more pressure on my clit. I wiggled against his hand trying to get more friction.

“I got you baby,” he replied, sliding easily to his knees in front of me, shoving my skirt up to my waist with his free hand before removing my underwear completely. He looked at me for a moment, his hand still making light passes from my slit to my clit as I whined above him. Then, suddenly, he slid one finger into me and attached his mouth to my clit, flicking at it with a pointed tongue. As I moaned above him, Seth added a second finger, and then a third still pumping them while flicking at my clit.

“O-oh my god,” I stuttered, my hips bucking up to meet his mouth and fingers as my hands once more wound themselves into his hair. Soon, instead of flicking his tongue, he began to suck on my clit, quickening the pace of his thrusting fingers. I felt the familiar surge of heat in my belly and gasped. “I’m gonna-“ I began, gasping for breath.

“Come for me, baby,” he removed his mouth for a second before going back to sucking on my clit harder than before. A high pitched whine escaped my mouth before my legs stiffened as I came, Seth’s free hand wrapping around a thigh to keep me standing. He continued pumping his fingers as I worked through my orgasm, my legs twitching. When I finally caught my breath, he was smirking up at me.

“So,” he began as he stood up, still helping support me against the door. “What did we learn today?” he asked, bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking them clean.

I narrowed my eyes at him, mustering up as mean a glare as I could. “You know, you can be so fucking cocky sometimes.”

“You haven’t even seen cocky yet, baby. Just wait til we get back to the hotel,” he grinned, walking to his bag across the room. I rolled my eyes at him as I began to pull my underwear back on before righting my skirt and bra. When I looked up again, Seth was standing in front of me, a shirt in his outstretched hand.

“You can wear this instead of that one,” his eyes cut to Dean’s shirt on the ground, staring at it with disdain.

I chuckled and nabbed it from him before leaning forward on my tip toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. “I love it when you get jealous,” I laughed, pulling his shirt on over my head.

As soon as the shirt was over my head, Seth grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him, placing a deeper kiss on my lips. “I only get jealous because I love you,” he whispered against my lips afterward.

I blushed and nodded. “I know. I love you, too. Now, weren’t you saying something about ‘seeing cocky’ at the hotel?” I asked, a glint in my eyes.

Seth let out a loud laugh, picking his bag up from the ground opening the dressing room door. “Lead the way.” I grinned at him cheekily, walking out to the hallway, yelping when his hand connected with my ass before he, too, left the room. He wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked together to the car, thinking only about what would happen in our hotel room.


End file.
